Cath x Jest Smut
by 1heybitch1
Summary: Jest is on a trip to the white kingdom with Hatta for a month. Cath could barely wait for his return. But when he got home, sexy times endured.


Cath POV

I sigh.

Its been a month since I'd last seen Jest. I miss him. I miss him and his _beautiful, yellow _eyes. And his gorgeous _brown locks_. _**stop, **__I think. _It's only a couple more hours until you'll see him and Hatta. Unfortunately, you'll have to go to a tea party when you can finally, _finally, _be alone. I begin to head up to my room when I think about baking him something. _think, what's Jest's favorite snack? _Macaroons! Yes, that's it, I'll make him some rasberry macaroons. I run into the kitchen to look for some raspberries. I'm not such a raspberry fan, so I leave them in the back. I hope they aren't bad. _Shit! _There's none left, just a small, empty crate with a note.

Cath,

I know you probably wanted to bake something with these, but when I went into the pantry, I was really hungry. Sorry babe, love you,

\- Jest

_UGH! _Damn it Jest, you're gonna regret that tonight. I smirk. As I begin to get the pastry batter together, I think of what I'll wear. When I've previously had sex with Jest, it hadn't been planned. I was just wearing normal clothes. _No. _Tonight, I'll wear something special. I pop the sweets into the oven and head up to look in my closet. I try to find a nice, yet sexy dress to wear when I go to get Jest from Hatter's tea party. I see a pretty, yet short dress that's _very _complimenting of my shape. It's a deep red with black hearts on the bottom. The corset has black laces. I've finally learned to do it myself. I know Jest will like it. Now to look for the - uh- undergarments. I have a simple red bra and panties, but I continue to look. I feel something lace towards the back of the drawer. It's a simple black lace lingerie with pink hearts over the nipples. I blush already thinking bout what Jest will say when he sees me in it. I stifle a laugh when I think about what I'll say to him. I hear the oven beep and rush downstairs. I take out the beautiful lilac treats. I pipe the centers and put a small amount of jam. I check the time. _One more hour. _I neatly package some macaroons for Hatta and Jest, then run back upstairs. I remove my clothing and put on the panties and abnormally push-up, push-up bra. The way the lace lays on my skin leaves me feeling kinda turned on. I put on the dress I carefully picked out earlier. It looks shorter on me than I expected. _Whatever. _

I call a carriage and step in. In what feels like one million years, we arrive. I see a line of white roses leading to the entrance. I smile._ Finally! _ As I walk inside, I see no one there. Then I feel a warm set of arms wrap around my waist. Before I can comprehend what's happening, a pair of lips attack my neck. Then a mysterious yet familiar voice whispers,"I've missed you, love" right against my ear. So close that I felt his lips move against my ear.

I hear someone gag. "Hello Hatta", I say. He gives what looks similar to a grimace."Hello Cathrine", He says. Then I finally turn around a look Jest in the eyes. I say,"I've missed you so much." I lean up to his face and plant a soft, yet passionate kiss against his lips. When we pull apart I look into his bright yellow eyes and he tells me that he's never seen me in such a dress. I go on my tip-toes and whisper,"I wore it just for you..."in Jest's ear. His eyes widen and he grins. Then Hatta turns around and says," I'll be at the tea party. You can come when you'e done _catching up_" I blush. Then Jest looks at me seriously and says,"Although I like you in the dress, I think you'll look better without it." I giggle. He keeps his expression and says,"I'm serious, I don't know why you're laughing." Then he continues,"We could leave right now." I respond with,"I's like that very much."

We sit in the carriage and I take a breath. It seems rather deep for how tight I made this corset. I turn and see Jest looking at me sheepishly with the black corset laces in his hand. I say,"You're so lucky I love you." He says,"Yes, yes I am." We spend for what feels like an eternity staring at each other. He begins moving his face closer to mine and pulls me in for a kiss. We make out for 10 minutes until the carriage driver stops the carriage and lets Jest and I out. We rush into the house and drop everything. Before Jest can put his hands on me I say,"Wait." I run into the kitchen because I had forgotten to bring the macaroons. He bites one and goes,"_mmmmmmmm" _I smile. I see him put the treats down, which is a rare sight, and return his eyes on me. He puts his hand on my waist and we make our way upstairs. I plop on the bed and Jest begins to remove my dress. His pupils dilate as he sees what I'm wearing underneath."_Like what you see, huh?_" I purr. He mutters,"Damn..." I can believe how easily he can make me grin. I remove his shirt and he his abs. It makes me gasp every time. _every time. _Before I can do anything, his lips attack mine. He begins to bite my lip and then I suddenly feel very cold. He pulls away and I notice he's unclipped my bra. He looks at me innocently and speaks. "You knew exactly who I was before we were, hmm, romantically _involved_." I laugh. I say,"I wouldn't want you any other way." Now this makes him grin. I begin to unbuckle his belt and throw his 3 pointed hat aside. I hop off the bed and pull down his pants. I haven't made love to anyone else, but I can still tell he isn't small. Or near that either. I put my mouth on the top of his length, one hand on the base, and the other fondling his balls. I move my mouth up and down and hear him make guttural noises. I move my hand up and down on the space my throat can't reach. His hand grabs my hair and I begin humming. This makes him grab the back of my hair even harder. He begins softly thrusting in my mouth grunting. I move my tongue a bit more. At this point Jest's muttering my name and saying I'm so close. In one more bob of my head he begins cumming in my mouth. It's white and salty. It's kinda bitter but I swallow and give Jest a smile. He brings his face close to mine and says,"You're actually amazing." He grins "But now its my turn. He pushes me onto the bed and we make out a bit more. He massages my boobs, then trails kisses down my body. Soon he makes it to my core. He sucks on my clit, resulting in a loud moan. He puts his tongue on my hole and eats me out. He stays like this for a minutes then, to my surprise, pumps a finger in. "_ahhhhhhh", _I moan. He puts in another. He makes scissor-like movements, then curls his fingers inside of me. I can't believe how lucky I am to have a ridiculously hot guy about to make love to me. Soon my body goes on sexual overload and my juices drip on his tongue. Jest says in a sexual voice,"That might've been better than your baked goods." Then he flips me over, planting more kisses along my body. Then he rubs a circle around my hole, earning quite the moan. He quickly, like record time, puts on a condom. He says,"Are you ready?" I nod and give him a smile. He returns the smile and lines up to my pussy. He goes in with one hard thrust. "Jest!" I scream. He almost-whispers,"Are you good?" I reply with,"Yeah, the first thrust always hurts a little. If you haven't noticed, you don't have the smallest dick" Jest chuckles. "You know who probably has a tiny cock? The king." We both laugh. "I'm ready",I say. He says,"Okay" He thrusts in, with a tad less force. Jest groans under his breath. I moan really loud as Jest continues to thrust inside of me. My insides begin to pulse as I tell Jest I'm close. He responds with,"Me too." Then I say,"I'm cumming!", which kind of just sounded like a jumbled moan. A few thrusts after Jest cums with a loud groan. He falls on top of me and says,"Goddamn. I'll never be tired of this." he hises me and then says," Can I go back to eating those macaroons now?"


End file.
